nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Hawk Mama
|occupation = Transporter of Boar Hat |affiliation = The Boar Hat |symbol = |sacredtreasure = |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Kayo Nakajima }} is Hawk's mother and the extremely large pig who transports the Boar Hat bar. She is introduced to live underground and transports the bar Boar Hat with her head. So far, her name remains unknown. Appearance Hawk Mama is a humongous pig who wears the Boar Hat bar like a hat. She is depicted to have lime green colored skin which is very unusual considering the skin color of her son. Like her son, her ears are shown to be M-shaped. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Nothing is know about her as of yet but it seems that she is a loyal friend of Meliodas as she helped carry the Boar Hat bar on her back and loves her son according to Hawk. She is shown to have a very trusting personality as she has on many occasions waited for Meliodas to return for many hours underground before moving on. History Ten years ago, Hawk Mama used to live together peacefully with her son, Hawk in an unknown forest until he spotted an unconscious knight, Meliodas who was laying on the side of the road and dragged him back to his home, a cave near Camelot. Once Meliodas awoke from unconsciousness and befriends her son, Hawk, she reveals herself to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath who commented of her size to that of a movable fortress. Hawk Mama became the carrier of the Boar Hat after Meliodas sold his Sacred Treasure Lostvayne for funds to open business with her son as the cleaner eating leftovers. Plot Introduction arc Hawk Mama has helped Meliodas with his bar Boar Hat for the past ten years. When Hawk was burnt by Twigo and crying for his mother's help, she came to Meliodas and the rest to take them away from the knights and bring them to Bernia to get some information regarding the locations of the other Seven Deadly Sins. Forest of White Dreams arc Hawk Mama took them to the Forest of White Dreams where they would find Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy. However, she had to travel to Dalmary Town where she waited outside of the town, waiting for Meliodas to get better. Capital of the Dead arc Hawk Mama transported the Seven Deadly Sins to the Capital of the Dead to find the next member King, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. She was somewhat upset at the Sins for taking a long time and requested that they inform her prior upon future occurrences. She waited outside of the location of the Capital of the Dead for the rest to come back. Vaizel Fight Festival arc Hawk Mama took the Seven Deadly Sins to Biron to get information and subsequently to Vaizel to find a Sacred Treasure. She entered the area later as the fights were going on whilst carrying Diane's clothes, which she dropped off in the pit where Diane had fallen. She proceeded to locate the group to see if they were alright and transport them to their next location. Albion arc At the end of the events that took place in the Kingdom and with the help of Merlin, she transported the Seven Deadly Sins to Camelot where an Albion was attacking. The Albion tried to attack her, but she was too swift, and the Sins eventually jumped off to engage in combat. Abilities/Equipment Not much has been revealed about Hawk Mama's abilities/equipment but she was strong enough to send Twigo and the Beard of the Mountain Cat knights flying when she revealed herself , as well as charge through and kill an entire group of red and grey demons by herself with what seemed like little effort. Hawk Mama demonstrated to be able to fly or float thanks to Merlin's magic. She is also able to devour Monspeet's powerful ability Purgatory Flame Bird that was capable of eating through a mountain with little to no circumstance, much to the Seven Deadly Sin's surprise. She is also tremendously durable, as she took a long chain of attacks from Derieri's Combo Star (over 50 hits), powerful enough to send her flying through a forest, after what she just walks it off without a single scratch though it took some time to shake off the attack. Relationships Hawk Not much is known about their relationship, but Hawk trusts and loves his mother. Meliodas There is not much known about their relationship, but Meliodas trusts her. Elizabeth While there is not much interaction, she seemed shocked about her size at first, but has taken a liking to her. Diane The two seem to get along well, as they often talk to each other when on the road. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Boar Hat Category:Animals